


Can You Behave?

by TheyCallMeRobin



Series: Push & Pull [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Library Sex, Shameless Smut, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw got a job at the university's library. She was a little disppointed at the job she got, but also relieved because she'd work at a quiet place. Everything was fine until her third day as librarian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Behave?

**Author's Note:**

> ++A/N: This fic. was inspired in sort of a similar situation that happened at the library of the university where I study.  
> *OBVIOUSLY, the situation didn't involve any sex.  
> -By the way this was supposed to be posted on Saturday, but I was a little busy (and distracted by looking at some of SHOOT's photos), so I apologize!!  
> >#One more thing: All mistakes are on me because this work is unbeta'ed!!

It was the second week after classes started. Shaw was on her sophomore year and transferred to a new university. Of course, studying to be a surgeon wasn't cheap, so she needed a job. She applied for a partial time job as security guard, but was denied, mostly because who was gonna be her boss thought it was more of a males work. She also applied for jobs at the university. It took two days before she received a confirmation that she was granted a job at the university's library.

Shaw was disappointed at the job she got, because it didn't require any adrenaline rush. She was also relieved because she will work at a quiet place. Also Shaw was glad because she'll have some income.

Deciding to work as soon as she could, on Monday, she went to the library, after taking her two classes in the morning. 

When she arrived at the library she saw an old woman, the librarian. The old woman quickly asked for Shaw's ID, Shaw gave it to the woman. The old librarian filled in a few papers for Shaw and then gave her a tour around the library. The old woman also gave Shaw a few tasks. Shaw grew desperate within a minute, but contained herself. 

As soon as the old librarian left, Shaw began to work on her tasks, such as rearranging some files in alphabetical order on the computer. Then she went to place a few books where they belong. When she was done, she counted the people inside the library and counted the amount of signatures on the list to reassure herself that everyone signed.

Shaw has the same working schedule every day.

Tuesday went alright.

On Wednesday, she arrived to work. There were a few people at the library. And what Shaw wasn't expecting... A "cannot stop talking person". The beautiful light brown haired, tall young lady, was talking and talking and talking and Shaw was annnoyed already. So she went to where the young lady was and politely told her to either lower her voice or shut up. The light brown haired, looked up, apologized and smiled at Shaw. Shaw offered a glare and turned around, heading to the desk. After a few minutes she watched the young lady leave.

Thursday at 10:30a.m., Shaw arrived at her job. All was quiet for a few minutes, until Shaw heard a laughter somewhere at the back of the library. She eye-scanned the horizon trying to spot who was the one laughing, but she couldn't, because whoever was laughing stopped.

Shaw returned to what she was doing. After a few minutes she saw the young, light brown haired coming out of one of the books rows, her face all reddened and Jeremy Lambert, one of Shaw's classmates in Biology, following the tall lady and smiling too.

She took note on them, too keep an eye on those next time. Then her shift was over, and she left.

She didn't have to work on Fridays. And much better it was payday!!! So she took her classes and went home content that she got some money.

Shaw, whether she admit it to herself or not, she caught her mind wondering a lot about the light brown haired lady. But she brushed the wondering away by studying and reviewing her notebooks.

It was Monday again, Shaw went to take her Biology class, and spent the whole hour glaring at Jeremy Lambert. After the class was over, Shaw took the History class and then headed to her job at the library.

As normal, Shaw arrived on time, begining to work quickly. She checked the files, everything was alright. As usual she counted the people and checked the list to reassure that everyone signed. Everything was quiet, to Shaw's luck. The annoying tall lady didn't visited today *phew*. Shaw had the most peaceful 2:30hrs ever.

On Tuesday, it all was quiet, until the tall lady came in... As she was studying, she was louder and louder. She wouldn't stop, so Shaw called Fusco, the security guy and he warned the tall lady to be quiet at the library. That didn't make the light brown haired feel ashamed, instead it made her more challenging and she dared to wink at Shaw after Fusco left. It infuriated Shaw so much that she went around the library to try and regain some self control, she returned to the desk a few minutes later and the light brown haired woman was nowhere to be seen...

Was Wednesday already. Shaw was free from her second class in the morning. Shaw decided to go earlier to work...

When Shaw arrived at the library, the old librarian asked her what she was doing earlier there. Shaw only responded that she didn't have class and that she needed a quiet place. The old librarian din't ask anything else. Shaw proceeded to move and sit on a table near the desk.

The tall lady arrived minutes later. She bent a little and signed in the list, then she looked at Shaw and briefly smiled. Shaw glared at her. Then when the light brown haired moved away, Shaw went to the desk and looked at the last name at the list, Veronica Sinclair.

"Sameen, if you wanted to know my name, all you had to do was ask." -Purred Veronica on Shaw's ear, from behind, making the shorter woman jump slightly. Veronica briefly smiled and winked at Shaw. 

"How do you know my name?" -Asked Shaw.

"Do you know where's the Artificial Intelligence - Agents And Environment book?" -Asked Veronica, ignoring the previous question.

Shaw knew the book was only avaible on it's PDF version, but she wanted to mess with Veronica, for all of those little unsettling moments. So Shaw sent Veronica to the technology books area, and couldn't bite back a grin when she saw Veronica heading to the books' lane.

And Veronica knew better, when she stopped in front of the books lane, she turned around and headed to a computer. Shaw widened her eyes, of course her little joke was over. 

Veronica knew her talking will annoy Shaw very much, so she began reading the e-book in a loud voice. Shaw threw a glare at Veronica. Veronica made silence only for a few minutes, before she started to read aloud again!

"Hey Veronica, or... should I say... Samantha, huh?" -Began Shaw challeging the other woman.

*Chuckles* "Impressive! But it's fair and by the way, you can call me Root!" -Answered Veronica, Samantha, Root or whoever the hell she was.

"Root? Okay whatever, uhm... you are in a library you know? Can you behave? Just a little?" -Asked Shaw, obviously irritated by Root.

Root only grinned and headed to the desk where Shaw was. Shaw was tensing up at a hardcore rage, Root was really getting on her nerves, but yet she kept at the desk, like if she were waiting for Root to get closer. Root kept walking forward until she was in front of the desk. Shaw attempted to take the phone and call Fusco, but Root leaned over the desk and caught Shaw's wrist.

"What are you going to do, Sameen? Are you going to call security again?" -Root whispered once she moved to be face to face with Shaw, still holding Shaw's wrist.

"Let go of my wrist, now!" -Warned Shaw, glaring as cold as she could and struggling to make Root release her.

"Or?" -Root whispered at Shaw's ear, releasing her wrist, with a smug smile.

"Or I swear-" -Shaw was cut off, by an intense kiss, by Root.

"Are you afraid? I thought you liked to take risks! We are completely alone, no other librarian, no classmates, no security guard, just you... and me!" -Root said after breaking the kiss. Shaw wasn't one to give up on a challenge, and that kiss brought back that wondering she had last weekend.

So Shaw kissed Root harder, her hands coming up to grip at Root's hips, pulling the tall woman closer to her body. Root gasped when she felt Shaw's hands over her. 

"You planned all of this, didn't you? You managed to make this happen. I know you are a hacker." -Shaw managed to snap between the kiss. Root only chuckled and forced Saw to sit on the rolling chair, then sitting on Shaw's lap.

"Let's say... I get information from the computers. 'Hacker' sounds to harsh." -Root responded, nibbling softly at Shaw's earlobe.

"Right!" -Shaw snapped, ripping off Root's black leather jacket down to the taller woman's elbows, while Root was trailing kisses down Shaw's throat. 

Root's hands began to undo Shaw's belt, after she replaced her jacket, but Shaw stopped her.

"You sure there's no one?" -Asked Shaw, air filling with lust.

"Are you hesitating now, Sam'?" -Replied Root, replacing her hands on Shaw's neck, feeling the tensed muscles. "I have a friend who gave me some valuable information and She said we have an hour before everyone gets here." Then Root kissed Shaw's lips, biting the lower one.

"Your boyfriend is going to be mad, if he finds out." -Added Shaw.

"Which boyfriend?" -Asked Root.

"Lambert!" -Shaw whispered.

Root laughed at that and finished to undo Shaw's belt. Then she took Shaw's tank top off and tossed it aside of the chair, leaving the shorter woman wearing her bra'. Then Root lowered to kiss Shaw's breasts through the bra. Shaw bit back a hitch, but her breathing was becoming ragged, little by little.

Shaw let her hands wander under Root's shirt, feeling how warm her skin was. As her hands kept going further she dragged Root's shirt up. So Root stopped kissing Shaw's breasts and held Shaw's wrists to the chair's armrests. Then she stood up to take Shaw's jeans off then undoing Shaw's bra, leaving Shaw wearing only her underwear. "I'm not gonna be the only one without clothes here!" -Warned Shaw, but before she could try to reach for Root's shirt, Root handcuffed Shaw wrists to the armrests. "Then you can do whatever you want with me!" -Root's words sounded like a promise to Shaw. And of course Shaw was going to make that real whenever she had a chance. So Root kissed Shaw, harshly, tongue prodding and teeth biting. Root's hands moved over Shaw's breasts and started to knead, pinching the nipples every now and then, causing Shaw to tilt her head up, exposing her neck and Root took the oportunity to bite there. Shaw hissed in pleasure and pulled at the handcuffs, this ones digging on her skin. Shaw was growing annoyed, but yet she was submerged in the pleasure of the rush of the situation and the ministrations provided by Root. Root trailed a line with her index finger, down until she reached for Shaw's underwear waistband. She played with it, Shaw glanced at Root, her eyes showing desire. Root was toying with Shaw, very much. Shaw began to writhe her hips seeking for friction, but Root made it impossible. "You desperate, sweetie?" -Purred Root. Shaw was feeling extremely hot, she wanted Root to alleviate the throbbing need between her legs. Root seemed to notice, she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and her right hand slipped inside Shaw's underwear. Shaw squirmed a little at the touch, but relished in the sensation. Root's fingers found the wet center of Shaw and quickly began to tease the bundle of nerves. Root's mouth was directed to suck on Shaw's nipples. And Root's left hand was pulling Shaw's hair back. Then Root licked Shaw's neck. The smaller woman couldn't bite back a moan. Root wanted to hear that sound again, so she teased faster, Shaw's reaction was a strained moan and a slight press of her legs trapping Root's hand in between. "You want me to hurry up, don't you? I should, because we have like twenty minutes or even less!" -Purred Root. "Root!" -Shaw's words sounded more like a warning, but if anything it made Root feel more powerful. So Root kissed Shaw violently again, then slowing to kiss her softly, but Shaw this time led the kiss and she wasn't being polite. As Shaw kissed Root, Root slipped two fingers inside of Shaw and began to move at a slow rhythm. That is what Shaw needed, but still wasn't enough. Root released Shaw's hair and searched for a pen, without breaking the kiss. She found it and trailed the back of it over Shaw's nipples, up to her collar bone, neck, cheeks and finally traced Shaw's mouth shape. Then she slowly traced an imaginary line from Shaw's chest to under the belly button with the pen. Shaw's breath became uneven. "Just do it, Root!" -Pleaded Shaw in some kind of a whisper. "Do what Sameen?" -Playfully asked Root, increasing the intensity of her thrusts for a few seconds. "Oh, you know!" -Barely managed to say Shaw, when she felt Root's fingers thrusting faster for another five seconds. "You want me to do this?" -Said Root with a smug smile and a predatory look, while she thrusted her fingers inside of Shaw at a fast steady rhythm. Moving to bite and suck at Shaw's nipples, then kneading them with her left hand. Shaw pulled harder at the handcuffs, still that couldn't make her escape. She writhed under Root, she bucked her hips up. Root looked up and saw Shaw biting her lower lip so hard it was turning white, Root bit harder on Shaw's nipple and Shaw growled. Shaw was coming closer to her climax, and Root knew it. "Dammit!" -Said Shaw a bit too loud. "Should I stop?" -Root kept playing with Shaw. Shaw had a few moans held up in her throat. "NO!" -Finally the moan escaped Shaw. She was almost there and would be hell for Root, if she didn't allow her to climb into her climax. Root thrusted harder, faster, her thumb grazing Shaw's swollen bundle of nerves. Sendind Shaw to another dimension. Then kissing Shaw and savoring the taste of blood when she bit hard on her lower lip. Shaw returned the bite, but didn't made Root bleed. She sucked Root's tongue and then broke the kiss. Root took a key and opened the handcuffs. "Well sweetie, you have three minutes to get dressed up, tick tock!" -Root said after standing up and replacing her clothes in the right way. Shaw glared at her and cupped Root's center with her left hand. "If I see you with Jeremy again... I will be the one who won't behave, understood?" -Threatned Shaw, her hand on Root's center over the jeans. Root leaned down to kiss Shaw one more time, and then placed another kiss on Shaw's neck and left the library... End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all sweeties, for reading this!
> 
> >#For some reason the last paragraphs appear as one, I am so sorry, must be a problem in the format :(


End file.
